Hidden Tendencies: Nerves
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Continued from where we left off; Hermione and Cedric have battled off all the anxieties of this year. How are they going to fair during a family meal over the summer? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this short story. As I was writing the epilogue of Hidden Tendencies I decided that I needed to complete this story to finish our main story off nicely. I hope you enjoy where I have gone with this story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Hermione's POV*_

* * *

It had been a month since I had bid Cedric goodbye in King's Cross station; and a lot had already happened.

On the evening of me returning from school I had a family meal with my parents and my grandparents. They wanted to know about everything that had happened this year; as I told them about the Triwizard tournament there was a mix of emotion. They were concerned about the risks and dangers just like the three years before. Thankfully we were able to quickly pass over the conversation about my accident; I had dwelled over my accident enough over the year. I was trying to put it behind me; yes I knew that there were going to be times where it would come back to taunt me. But I knew with time that this would pass – thankfully.

Then the questions came about Cedric – how did we get together? Where did we meet? What is he like? I thought that I answered them all appropriately; however I could see that the age gap still worried them. I could see why but I hoped that I put their minds at rest; it was still in the early stages but I knew that I didn't want to lose Cedric. I had already gone through this once and I didn't think I could stomach it again.

* * *

The morning after I went for a walk around Hampstead Park with my grandfather; it was nice to walk around in the warm London sunshine. The oak trees were in full bloom with bright green leaves; the bright green grass seemed to go for miles around the lake and park. On the lake itself there were gatherings of ducks and swans that were just swimming around aimlessly going about their business on the large park.

My grandfather reassured me that the unease that was currently coming from my father would pass with time. As I was his little girl my father would be worried about any man that I date; I understood this I really did. I just hoped that both my parents could come to love Cedric as he meant a great deal to me. I know that this probably would take some time; but we all would get through this together – no matter how long it would take.

* * *

The week after me and my parents spent a week in Ireland; we had visited it many years in the past and it was very nice to go back there. We stayed in a cottage by the sea which wasn't very far from Dublin; so we were able to visit the town but still have the privacy when we returned back to the cottage. Like Harry, Ron and Ginny Cedric wrote to me every other day and we had arranged that in the next week he would be able to visit. He was even allowed to stay over for the evening; however my father stressed that there was to be no funny business. I reassured him that nothing was going to happen like that; as me and Cedric weren't at that stage yet. I got the impression that my parents were going to be worried when I returned to Hogwarts – but hopefully I would be able to put their mind at rest before I moved to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know we have returned to our letter chapters, but you will see why. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _"Dear Cedric,_

 _I can't believe that we have been here five days already! It just feels like five minutes ago me and my parents were stood on the deck of the ferry watching Ireland coming into view._

 _Don't get me wrong I have enjoyed having time away with my parents; but do you feel weird when you go back home? I don't think you will feel it as much as me, but I miss all things magic when I come home._

 _To answer your question - no I don't like Irish music. It's ok don't get me wrong; but it's definitely not my thing. Do you like Irish music? Do you have a secret obsession that I don't know about?_

 _I have spoken to my parents about your visit again and they have asked whether the 10th would be any good for you? This is the week before I go to stay at the Burrow; and no doubt we will be able to steal sometime alone there as well._

 _I love you Cedric, please never forget that._

 _Mione_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Dear Mione,_

 _I know I have already told you this and it might have felt like you haven't been in Ireland very long; but to me the last time I saw you feels like an eternity away. I am glad that you are enjoying your holiday. And I look forward to hearing more about it when I come and see you._

 _I do understand what you mean; having nearly a full year of being able to do magic then completely stopping is a bit disorienting. But that's the rules I guess, just think my love - there will be a time when this will not be a concern._

 _No, my secret obsession isn't Irish music; however I do have a few others. Some you know about and some you don't - what's yours?_

 _The 10th is perfect for me my love; and pass on my thanks for your parents offering for me to stay over. I know that this will have taken a lot for them to suggest this; and believe me when I say I won't take this lightly._

 _I will never forget that you love me Mione; as long as you don't forget that I love you just as much if not more._

 _Cedric_

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Dear Cedric,_

 _I know what you mean; it feels like such a long time since we said goodbye at Kings Cross. I have so many stories to share with you about Irish witches and wizard's – I don't think it will surprise you that I have been reading about them while staying here._

 _I have mixed feelings about what will happen after leaving school; yes, I can't wait to leave as I can't wait to see what the world has to offer. I can't wait to travel with you; and learn everything that we can; I guess it just scares me to think that in a few years we will both be out of the safety of Hogwarts._

 _Do tell Cedric; I can't wait to hear all about these secret obsessions. You have me very intrigued; you tell first you cheeky white knight of mine._

 _I'll tell my parents that you are happy with the 10th; and I will also tell them how grateful you are. I was surprised that they offered if I am honest; but it just goes to show that they like you and they want to get to know you. I know you won't take this lightly Cedric; as neither do I._

 _I don't know how you could love me more than I love you; I think we need to agree to disagree. It is obvious that we are both helplessly in love with each other; and I don't want it to ever end!_

 _Love Mione_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Dear Mione,_

 _I can't wait to hear all about everything you have learnt in Ireland; it doesn't surprise me to hear that you have been reading about them. You are a very inquisitive witch and I wouldn't change you for the world._

 _I know how you feel Mione, as I feel the same. I can't believe that I only have one year left at Hogwarts. It only feels like ten minutes ago that I was sitting on that small stool with the Sorting Hat on my head. During your last year we will have to plan the places that we want to go to; I have a few ideas myself – but I can't wait to hear yours._

 _Darn you woman! You don't play fair! I would prefer to tell you face to face; I would hate for this letter to fall into the wrong hands._

 _I thought you liked it when I was cheeky; in fact, I thought that was what drew you to me in the first place._

 _I think it is wise for us to agree to disagree – as this is an argument that neither of us will win._

 _Yours always,_

 _Cedric_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Dear Cedric,_

 _I have so many stories to share with you; and I can't wait to hear more about what you have been up to. The problem with writing letters is that you can only say so much – otherwise Weaver wouldn't be able to carry the letters!_

 _Well I have always wanted to visit San Francisco, New Zealand, New York, Rio de Janeiro and Bali. What are yours?_

 _I never claimed to play fair Cedric; and neither do you. Might I remind you of the last couple of days in the chamber before we left Hogwarts._

 _If you would prefer to tell me face to face, then that is perfectly fine with me; I love our little talks Cedric. I love the fact that we can just sit and practically do nothing, and it is still perfect._

 _I do like it when you are cheeky; and if you must know it was more than that that drew me in._

 _Counting down the days till we see each other again (4)_

 _Mione_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"_

* * *

 _"Dear Mione,_

 _I actually laughed out loud at the thought of Weaver trying to carry such a letter; and I am now getting funny looks from my parents. They say hi by the way; they also have said that you are more than welcome over ours whenever you want when you stay at the Burrow. Is it too much to say that I will feel more at ease knowing that you are closer?_

 _Wow! Those are some amazing places to visit Mione, Bali was on my list as well. I also would like to go to Canada, Brazil and Tokyo._

 _Yes, I remember those last few days very vividly Mione; you look so cute when you were annoyed at me for tickling you. But you have your ways of getting me back – please remember that._

 _You have to tell me now! What drew you in? Please tell me my beautiful girlfriend._

 _If I am being completely honest with you I am a bit nervous seeing your parents again. I don't know why; I think it is probably down to the fact that I want them to like me. I know this might be a stupid thought; but you mean a great deal to me and I can't wait to show them this, so they can trust me._

 _Love you_

 _Cedric_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _P.S. I'm counting down the days as well (3)"_

* * *

 _"Dear Cedric,_

 _I can just imagine you laughing at my letter; I hope you didn't get questioned too much by your parents. I'll pass your message onto my parents, and yes I do know what you mean. Especially with what happened in the third task I think everyone is feeling unsafe and unsettled. I love being home with my parents; but I always feel unsettled being back in the muggle world – even more so now. So please don't think that it is too much for you wanting me close as I feel the same._

 _Yes I do have ways of getting you back Cedric; some of which I don't want to talk about over letter (just in case someone else reads this)._

 _I'm not telling; I think I might just keep it to myself. The secrecy would be out of our relationship then don't you think? Would you tell me what draws you in about me?_

 _I understand why you are nervous Cedric; but there is no need to be. They want to get to know you; and I know that with time they will come to love you. Not as much as me; but they will still love you._

 _Try and not feel nervous; I know this is easier said than done but please try._

 _Love you_

 _Hermione_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you for the follows and favourites on this story already. It means a great deal to me, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

 **P.S. I know that this chapter is only a little one, but you probably know that this is how it goes sometimes.**

* * *

Today was the day! It was the tenth of August; which meant today was the day that Cedric was coming to stay the night. All day I felt like I was walking on cloud nine; yes I had been writing to Cedric, but I had still missed him. I just hoped that we were going to be able to have some time on our own tonight; just to be able to enjoy each other's company. I know that if me and Cedric did spend any time on our own my parents were going to be concerned - but me and Cedric weren't at that stage yet. And if I was being completely honest I didn't think we would be for some time.

I understood that Cedric was nervous, but I didn't think he had any reason to be. My parents wanted to get to know him; he was my first boyfriend and he meant a lot to me. I could see that me and Cedric were meant to be - I know I was very biased with this but this is how I felt.

* * *

A hour before Cedric was about to arrive my parents asked me to come into the kitchen; as I saw both of their stern faces my stomach burned in concern. However this was quickly dismissed when they advised that they just wanted to set ground rules for Cedric staying over. Apparently after we all went to bed me and Cedric were not to be wandering around which I accepted; I could see why they wouldn't want me and Cedric on our own. They were probably worried that me and Cedric might sleep together; I didn't think it was the right time to tell them that we had already shared a bed together. I think if they heard this they would probably cancel Cedric coming over - which was something that I really didn't want. I needed to see him as I had missed him more than I thought I would. Yes I knew I would miss him - I just didn't expect to find it this difficult.

* * *

It was now six o'clock and I was sitting nervously on the couch; Cedric was due to arrive, and I couldn't wait to see him. I heard a knock on the door and I quickly smiled at my parents before getting up and walking into the lobby way. I heard my parents follow me and I opened the door to see a very nervous looking Cedric looking back at me.

"Cedric" I said happily hoping that this would reassure him.

"Mione" he smiled fondly. I could still tell that he was nervous like me; however we could get through it as we were now together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am really sorry for the delay on these chapters. This story has kind of taken a back seat as I was working on one of my main stories, I hope you enjoy where I am going with this story. And I know that you are going to comment but I decided to add a couple of things in my story; as I thought it sounded a bit better.** **Much love as always RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After welcoming Cedric into our home we then showed Cedric into the guest room on the bottom floor of our house. There was a part of me thinking that my father had decided that Cedric would stay downstairs on purpose so me and Cedric didn't have the opportunity to sneak into one of each other's rooms. Yes me and Cedric wanted to see each other but we both didn't want to break the trust that both of my parents had placed upon us both.

"Come here you" Cedric said after my parents left to go and get our meal ready.

"Yes" I smiled and I let Cedric pull me into a hug. I couldn't help but sigh as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I had missed being in Cedric's arms; and I was over the moon that we were able to have this time together.

"I have missed you" I cooed and I looked up at him and grinned at him.

"I have missed you too" he smiled.

"I would never have guessed a teased" I teased.

"Oh you" he chuckled and he pressed a brief but very loving kiss against my lips. When we broke apart we smiled warmly at each other; I then pushed my face forward and crushed my lips against his once more. We then fell into a long and loving kiss; and as Cedric started to deepen the kiss and slid his tongue against mine we broke apart when we heard my mother's voice.

"Hermione! Cedric!" my mother shouted.

"Yes?" we called back.

"Dinner is ready!" my mother called.

"Ok" I shouted.

"Coming!" I shouted as I stepped out of Cedric's arms. I smiled as he slid his right hand into my left and I led him from the room so we could go and have a meal with my parents.

* * *

"So what do your parents do Cedric?" my father enquired as we started to eat our meal. My parents had decided to make a shepherd's pie and to be honest I was going to miss my mother's cooking when I returned to Hogwarts.

"My father works in the department for the Regulation on Control of Magical Creatures and my mother works in the department of Magical Transportation" Cedric explained.

"Wow!" my parents exclaimed.

"Sorry for my ignorance-" my mother started.

"Yes?" Cedric prompted with my favourite crooked smile.

"But what exactly does that mean?" my mother questioned meekly.

"Well my father's department basically makes sure that we are following the regulations for the magical creatures that are under our care-" Cedric advised and I watched as both of my parents nodded.

"And in my mother's department she is part of the Portkey Office; where she manages the use of portkeys. Which are like a teleportation devices" he added.

"I see" my mother nodded.

"Sounds like they are a very busy couple" my father interjected.

"They are" Cedric agreed.

"You two must be quite busy as well" he continued.

"Yes our practice does keep us quite preoccupied" my father chuckled. Me and Cedric then chuckled along and we all then enjoyed a very nice family meal. I could tell that Cedric was still nervous but he had no reason to be. My parents wanted to get to know him as he meant a great deal to me; they wanted to learn about the man that has made me fall hopelessly in love with him. When we were away my parents did question me about Cedric; and I think due me being nervous about answering it must have sparked them to want to meet him again. I know that they were probably were going to be wary about me going back to school; but hopefully Cedric's visit would put everyone's minds at rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thank you for your ongoing patience on this story. It means a great deal, much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After our meal I told my parents that I was going to show Cedric our large garden; my parents smiled fondly at us as we left the room. We then walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I then led Cedric by the hand through the kitchen and I opened the kitchen door and we both stepped out of my home and closed the door behind us.

"How are you feeling Cedric?" I asked as we started to walk down the garden path in the garden in the back of our house.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he looked down at me.

"Well you were very nervous to meet my parents again" I advised hoping that this would kick start our conversation.

"I was" he confirmed.

"I still am" he added.

"I want them to like me" he said as he looked away from me and looked straight ahead.

"Cedric they do" I urged and I watched as he looked down at me. I could see concern in his eyes; but it wasn't as firm in his eyes as when he arrived here. This told me that he was starting to calm down around my parents; I could understand his nervousness and I hoped in time that he wouldn't be so nervous around my parents. I wanted my parents to get to know Cedric; so they could feel assured that when I was at Hogwarts that they didn't have anything to worry about.

"But I know exactly how you feel as I want the same with your parents" I advised.

"Mione they like you" he pressed.

"I hope so" I shrugged as we stood at the end of the garden and stood next to the medium sized brick wall. Over the wall you could see the local park and lake; I smiled at the view of it as memories of visiting there in the past came to my mind.

"Let me guess-" he started which broke me out of my daydream and I looked up at him.

"When it is your turn to visit me it is your turn to be nervous" he smiled meekly.

"Maybe" I agreed as I squeezed his hands. I hoped that this would get easier with time; I just wanted to be right for Cedric and I wanted to be everything that he needed and hopefully his parents could see that.

"But I know you will get me through it" I smiled warmly up at him.

"Of course" he agreed.

"As you are getting me through it right now" he added with my favourite crooked smile.

"Of course" I repeated.

"If I am being honest I think me having a boyfriend at any age is probably going to concern my parents" I advised as I pursed my lips together.

"Yes" he said as he dropped my hand and he stepped closer to me as he cupped my face in both of his hands.

"You are their only daughter" he muttered as our gazes locked on each other's.

"They only want the best for you" he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And I already have it" I grinned.

"You are so cute" he cooed.

"I thought that was one of the things that you loved about me" I teased as I winked at him.

"Yes that is one of them" he chuckled as he started to run his thumbs soothingly along my cheeks. We then fell into a perfect silence of enjoying each other's company; I couldn't help but let my eyes burn into Cedric's. I have never been in love before but I still couldn't get over the way that Cedric made me feel and I never wanted it to end.

"Cedric-" I started.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I'm waiting" I teased as I pulled a funny face up at him.

"Waiting for what?" he asked as he pulled one brow up at me as he dropped his hands from my face.

"Well first of all a kiss; but I think that should wait as my parents are in the kitchen" I muttered and me and Cedric both looked at my house to see my parents absentmindedly washing our plates from our meal.

"I see" he said as he looked back at me.

"Was there something else on your mind?" he questioned as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Secret obsessions" I reminded him.

"Ah" he smiled at me.

"I should have known" he laughed.

"I did peak your interest there didn't I?" he teased as we were both reminded of letters that we had been sending each other over the summer.

"Yes you know you did; and you know that it will tease me" I chuckled.

"Maybe" he grinned.

"In all honesty I was only teasing you-" he started to explain.

"But you know how I am with Quidditch" he said.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"But I think that is just a boy thing" I teased.

"Probably" he chuckled back.

"What about you?" he questioned eagerly.

"I don't know" I said absentmindedly.

"Reading, learning all things magical" I stated.

"You" I flirted as I threw him a look.

"Hmm" he purred.

"You would choose to make a comment like that when I can't do anything about it" he chuckled once more.

"What do you mean?" I questioned innocently.

"Well right now I want to pull you into a hug and kiss you deeply; but I don't imagine that your parents would like such a thing" he sighed. Right now all I wanted to do was kiss Cedric and show him how much I had missed him. But me and Cedric both needed to be respectful to my parents so that things weren't going to be awkward at a later date.

"They know that we are going to kiss and hug to some degree-" I started.

"They just don't want us sneaking out in the middle of the night to see each other" I added.

"I see" he nodded.

"Well I understand why" he answered.

"There will be a time when maybe we could share a bed when staying here" he suggested. Yes there would be a time when me and Cedric would be very established in our relationship where it wouldn't be a concern to my parents that we shared a bed; but I knew that this was going to be a very long time into the future.

"Yes" I advised.

"But that is probably a long time away" I stated. There was no way that I was going to let my parents know that me and Cedric had already shared a bed together; I could just imagine how my parents would react. Yes I felt guilty for not telling them; but I didn't think that they needed to know about it. They would freak for a start; and I don't think they would want Cedric staying over ever again.

"Yes" he agreed.

"Yes of course" he added as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I have missed you my perfect girl" he cooed.

"I have missed you too my dashing white knight" I cooed back. He then smiled at me before he pressed his face close to mine and he pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips.

"I have waited so long to do that" he breathed after we broke apart.

"Me too Cedric" I grinned.

 _"Me too"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I can't wait to see what you think so far? I know that this story is only going to be a little one; but I just liked the idea and I felt like I couldn't pass up the chance of sharing this story with you. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

After spending some time together in the garden me and Cedric then went back into my house. Yes we wanted more time on our own; but we knew that when we both returned back to Hogwarts we would be able to spend all the time in the world together. My parents decided that we would all watch a film together; so it was decided that we would watch Doctor Strange. If I was being honest I didn't really like my father's super hero films - but Cedric seemed to enjoy it.

All the way through the film me and Cedric were snuggled together; and I kept catching my parents throwing us looks. I hoped that they didn't think that this was too much; but I knew that if they thought that they would have said something by now.

* * *

Then it came to the part of the evening that I was dreading - saying goodnight to Cedric. Tonight felt as if it went past like a blur; it felt like just five minutes ago when Cedric arrived.

"Cedric!" I called as I knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yes!" he shouted and I slowly opened the door to see Cedric putting his clothes back into his bag. My mouth went suddenly dry when I noticed that Cedric was wearing a dark dusky gold pair of sleep shorts and a dark grey vest. I could see the top of his broad chest, and his very muscular arms and I was feeling the need to be in his arms.

"Mione" Cedric said and I shook my head.

"Yes?" I muttered.

"Are you quite finished?" he teased.

"With what exactly?" I asked innocently as I stepped into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Perving" he winked at me as he stood in front of me.

"Well you can't blame me when you are like this" I flirted as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

"Hot!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I see" he smirked.

"Well you are one attractive woman" he muttered as he brushed his nose against mine. I watched as he brought his face closer to mine; and as he did this my heart started to pound through my chest. I automatically moved my face closer to Cedric's and I sighed against his lips as his lips crushed against mine. His lips were soft and warm and I lent my body against his and I tightened my arms around his neck. I felt Cedric's right hand cup the back of my head as his tongue swept against my lips and I opened my mouth and groaned as his tongue slid against mine. As our lips continued to move against each other's I felt him tighten his left arm tighten around my waist which made me press harder against his body. When the need to breath became too strong we broke our lips away from each other's and our faces spread into two large grins.

"Wow!" he panted.

"Wow!" I chuckled.

"Well that was definitely a goodnight kiss" he chucked back.

"Yes" I breathed.

"Yes it was" I agreed with a toothy grin.

"Can I be cheeky and ask for another?" he teased.

"Of course" I grinned.

"One more before I leave you my love" I purred as I looked up and down his face. I quickly pressed my lips against his and we fell into our final kiss in a bid to say goodnight to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you for following me on this series. I know that it has taken a very, very long time to get to this point. But believe me when I say that I think the next parts of our series shouldn't take as long as the first part. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

The morning after when I went downstairs I walked past Cedric's bedroom I could hear movement which told me that he was getting ready. Part of me didn't want this morning to go over very quickly; as after breakfast I was only going to be able to have an hour with Cedric before his father arrived to pick him up. Over the summer he had been helping his father at the Ministry and he had to go and write down minutes for a meeting that his father was leading this afternoon. Yes this was restricting our time together; but I was very proud of Cedric fulfilling his responsibilities at the Ministry. I knew that this was going to help Cedric's position when he left school after this school year; but I didn't really want to think about that right now.

"Mione" I heard Cedric say as he walked into the kitchen and found me leaning against the kitchen bench.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Good morning" he smiled as he stood in front of me.

"Good morning my love" I returned as I took in his black trousers and white shirt combo. I suspected that the rest of his suit was waiting for him at home; and I couldn't help note how very handsome he looked this morning.

"Is something on your mind?" he asked as he pulled one brow up at me.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I smiled.

"Come on; indulge me" he chuckled.

"I was just thinking about how we only have one more year together at Hogwarts" I advised.

"Yes" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"That is true" he agreed.

"But when I am not at Hogwarts with you it doesn't mean it will change anything" he added as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Apart from the fact that we can't see each other as much" he said meekly.

"I will still love you endlessly" he promised.

"Same baby" I grinned up at him as I placed both of my hands against his chest.

"It will suck being away from you though" I pouted.

"Yes" he said before he quickly pressed brief kiss against my lips.

"But after this year it has shown us that we can get through anything" he smiled warmly after he pulled away.

"Of course" I smiled. I still couldn't believe that I was stood in my kitchen with Cedric; it felt like a dream - one of which I really didn't want to end.

"Anyway-" Cedric started.

"You are moving to the Burrow next week; so we can see each other a little bit more" he grinned down at me.

"Yes" I answered eagerly.

"But you will still be busy at the Ministry" I reminded him.

"A little bit" he admitted.

"But I told my father that next week is for seeing you and completing my school work so my last meeting is Monday and you arrive on the Tuesday" he explained.

"I see" I nodded as I started to feel playful.

"It would appear Mr Diggory-" I started and I watched as something changed in his eyes.

"That you have everything already planned" I teased.

"Yes" he chuckled.

"Yes I do" he confirmed as he reached up and swept some loose hair behind my left ear.

"Hello you two" my mother said and me and Cedric broke apart from each other.

"Good morning mother" I replied happily.

"Good morning Mrs Grainger" Cedric added happily as I walked up to our kitchen table and dropped into my seat.

"Monica please" my mother said kindly as Cedric dropped into the seat next to me on my right hand side.

"Good morning you two" my father called as he walked into the room and took the seat in front of me and Cedric.

"Good morning father" I answered.

"Good morning Mr Grainger" Cedric replied with a warm smile.

"Cedric you can call me Wendell you know" my father smiled meekly.

"Thank you" Cedric answered.

"I trust you slept well" my father directed to Cedric as my Mother started to make our breakfasts.

"I did thank you" Cedric replied.

"You look very smart Cedric" my mother stated as she placed a mug in front of us all.

"Thank you" Cedric repeated.

"The rest of my suit is at home" he advised as my Mother placed our dark brown tea pot in front of us all.

"Yes" my father nodded.

"So what are you doing today?" he added.

"I am going to take minutes in a meeting for my father" Cedric answered.

"I see" my Mother nodded.

"Yes; my father thinks that it will help me next year after I finish school" Cedric said as I started to pour tea into all of our mugs. I watched my father took a deep breath; I knew that he didn't like the age gap - but surely he had to see why I wanted to be with Cedric. Yes he was older; but he was different to the boys my age but this wasn't anything to do with how old he was. Me and Cedric got each other on a completely different level; and I hoped with time that both of my parents would see this.

"What do you want to do after you leave school?" my mother asked obviously changing the subject.

"Well I wanted to travel but I am going to put that on hold for a few years" Cedric answered.

"Why?" my father asked.

"Well me and Hermione said that we would like to travel together; and if I am honest I think it will make travelling more special having Hermione with me" Cedric smiled as he threw me a loving look. Yes this meant that Cedric had to wait three years before he could travel but he was right it would make it more special.

"Hermione never said" my father said as he threw me a look.

"It never came up" I stated and I watched as my mother threw my father a look and he nodded at her.

"I trust you are going to look after my little girl when you both go back to school" he said as he looked at Cedric.

"I promise sir" Cedric said as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders.

"Father!" I exclaimed in embarrassment.

"You can't blame me for worrying Hermione-" my father started.

"The last four years haven't been easy, have they?" he asked.

"No" I agreed.

"But I got through it" I smiled at him.

"Yes you did my perfect girl" Cedric smiled and I felt my stomach burn in apprehension as I didn't know whether my parents were going to like the fact that Cedric's arm was still around me. However as we continued with our breakfasts things seemed to go steadily; yes I could still sense Cedric's nerves and my parents concern - but we would get through this together as one big happy family.


	8. Chapter 8

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

After we shared a full English breakfast together my parents then let me and Cedric go up to my bedroom; I knew that it wouldn't be long before Mr Diggory came to collect Cedric. As me and Cedric sat cuddled up on my bed I wanted to tell him not to go; but I knew that I couldn't be selfish. Cedric had responsibilities and he had to go through with them; and it wouldn't be long before we could spend more time together. I knew that I was going to have to get used to not spending time with Cedric; as after this year I was going to only be able to see him at Hogsmede when and if he was going to be able to come and see me.

We shared a few kisses; and he promised that he couldn't wait to spend time with me next week. I asked him what did he have planned and he just winked at me and pulled me into a hug. He stated that he was going to tell me as he wanted to keep it as a surprise; I couldn't help but chuckle at my playful dashing white knight. If wanted to surprise me then I was going to let him; I would make it up to him and surprise him when we went on a date back at Hogwarts.

Then my parents called us down and when we both went downstairs Mr Diggory was sitting waiting in our living room with my parents. I watched as Mr Diggory handed Cedric a bag and Cedric pulled out a dark brown cape and tie. We all chatted aimlessly as Cedric tied his tie and shrugged into his cape; I liked how our parents were getting on and my parents were very interested in the work that Mr Diggory does. And as they got engrossed in their conversation me and Cedric left the room to go and get Cedric's things out of the guest room and have a private goodbye.

"I don't want you to go" I pouted after Cedric had finished putting his things in his bag and fastened his bag.

"I don't want to go either baby" he said as he stood in front of me and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But my father needs me" he sighed.

"I know" I smiled meekly.

"You are a man of honour and promise; and I couldn't be more proud of you even if I tired" I grinned up at him as I wrapped both of my arms around his neck.

"Really?" he smiled as he brushed his nose against mine.

"Yes" I muttered.

"Of course I am; and I always will be" I vowed.

"I love you" Cedric said proudly.

"I love you too" I answering lovingly and I watched as Cedric's face slowly gravitated to mine. Our lips crushed together and as we both started to fall into the kiss a thought then came to me. I still couldn't believe that Cedric was mine; but one thing I knew for definite is the fact that this is how it was going to stay - forever.

* * *

When I watched as Cedric and his father apparated out of my living room I couldn't help but sigh; I then started to reassure myself on the fact that I could see Cedric next week. When I looked at my parents I noticed that they had blank looks on their faces which started to make my stomach burn in panic.

"What did you think?" I asked even though part of me didn't want to know the answer.

"He seems a lovely boy" my mother smiled.

"Father?" I asked.

"Do you not like him?" I questioned out loud.

"I do like him Hermione; it's just the age gap that worries me" he admitted.

"I understand that I really do" I nodded meekly before I looked down to the floor. I knew to expect this; and I could only hope that as time went on that they would become more settled with Cedric.

"However-" my father started which made me look back at him.

"I can see why you like him" he smiled.

"You can?" I muttered.

"Yes; he is someone who I envisioned that you would be with" he added and I felt the panic started to leave my stomach.

"Thank you father" I grinned at him.

"Mother" I said as I nodded in her direction and I watched as she also grinned at me.

"I just want to make sure that you aren't being rushed into anything-" my father added.

"Father please" I whined.

"I really don't want to have the talk with you" I sighed.

"Be that as it may; but your boyfriend is a lot older than you" he stressed.

"Two years older" I amended for him.

"Yes" he agreed.

"And there might come a time when he wants to-" he started and I watched as he started to fall into embarrassment.

"Erm" he muttered.

"Develop things" he finally decided on.

"I know" I nodded.

"But Cedric would never force me to do something that I didn't want to do; and I hoped I didn't have to give you this information" I sighed.

"Yes?" my mother said as both of my parent's face dropped in panic.

"But me and Cedric have already talked about-" I started nervously as I brushed some loose hair behind my right ear.

"You know" I hinted on.

"Right?" my mother answered for the pair of them.

"And neither of us are ready; we are very happy with the way things are" I answered hoping that I was reassuring them. I knew they worried about me before; but me having an older boyfriend was showing me that they were going to worry about me even more now!

"But if things did start to develop please be assured that those choices won't be taken lightly" I stressed.

"Ok" my mother nodded.

"I believe you" she added.

"Me too" my father smiled warmly.

"Thank you" I grinned. I was so glad that my parents were able to have this short time with Cedric; I knew that they would come to love the man that had stolen my heart. And I couldn't wait to see where life was going to take the four of us next.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here we are the final chapter of our little story together. I hope you have enjoyed it; yes I know that it was only a short story but that was my intention. I am also happy to reveal that the first chapter of our next story in our series (Hidden Annoyance) is getting posted straight after this. See there is more to our story that meets the eye and I can't wait to share the rest of the story with you.**

 **Much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
